The Beauty Of A Tulip
by Indyanna
Summary: A/U Tonks has walked out On Remus and 4 month old Teddy. Remus' only human contact is with Andromeda and Teddy as well as Hermione through letter, but Hermione wants to communicate face to face. Rating to be safe.
1. A Child, A Letter, The Perfect Suprise

_**A/N This is very A/U but I've been reading a lot of Remus/Hermione fics so I wanted to do my take on it. I'm aware this plot has been used on many occasions but I really don't care. I still haven't got a beta so if you'd like to take up the job send me a PM. This is kind of a prologue of sorts to see if anyone will read it, please carry on.**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

I wake up covered in sweat trying to steady my breathing. That blasted dream, or rather nightmare, has woken me up again. If only it was just a nightmare it wouldn't be so bad but it's a constant reminder that Dora has walked out on me, not only me but our little Teddy as well. It's been 3 long months without Dora or any other human contact, with the exception of Teddy and Andromeda. Although Dora was Andromeda's she is angry at her for walking out.

I look over at my alarm clock it reads 7:45, I may as well be getting up. I go and take a quick shower then go back to my room to get dressed. I'm just about to walk down the stairs when 4 month old Teddy cries out. Walking into his room I see that he's stopped crying and is sitting there waiting for me. When he spots me he puts his arms out for me to grab him. If it weren't for little Teddy when Dora left me I would have lived in filth never eating, living a very sad life which I partly am. Andromeda has Teddy every Sunday so I can have time alone but all I do is read. I never clean the house, heck I barely ever leave the house unless we need more food or Teddy needs something.

"So little one should we get you some milk for breakfast?" I ask smiling and walking down the stairs towards the kitchen.

All I get is a gurgle in response. I make up his milk and give it to him while placing him in his high chair. I suppose I should start him on solids but I'm not sure, I have no experience with children least of all babies. I start drinking my coffee and eating my toast. Once I've finished I take Teddy upstairs and give him a bath when an owl flies in. I look at the envelope, Hermione's writing. She writes often to keep me up to date with things, she's still contemplating which career to go into and said that she values my opinion. It started with her career now it's everything. She still isn't with Ron - not that he hasn't tried she just doesn't feel like _that_ about him. Her latest problem however is Mrs Weasley and her annoying habit of harassing Hermione, or 'Mione as I call her, about her lack of a boyfriend and that she won't accept Ron's offers for dates. Her latest letter reads:

_Hello Remus,_

_You say you're fine and yes I should take your word for it but I get the feeling you are still caught up on Tonks but I'll stop there._

_How's Teddy? The photo you sent last time is adorable it definitely made me smile so I put it on my dresser next to a photo of you, Harry, Ron And I. Speaking of Harry he called it quits with Ginny, I think it's for the best. Mrs Weasley is still on my case even though I'm __**only**__ 18 and none of her children, except for Bill, are married engaged or with anyone. So I've decided to go away to see a friend whom I haven't seen in a while so I best be packing and I'll fill you in next time._

_Love Always,_

_Mione._

"Teddy, it seems our Mione is finally taking a well deserved break."

As I finish dressing Teddy I hear a small knock on the door. I wonder who it could be as it's Wednesday so it can't be Annie. I open the door to a young woman clad in dark jeans, chuck taylors and a lilac blouse, she has sandy, curly, shoulder length hair and a wide smile.

"Mione! What a pleasant surprise!"

_**A/N I know it's short but it's only a prologue the other chapters will be a decent length. I'll only continue if I get reviews.**_


	2. A Talk, A Visitor And A Realisation

_**A/N I've had a few reviews and some people have put me on story alert so I've decided to continue. Still looking for a beta so please excuse any mistakes. Not sure if this will be a romantic Hermione/Remus or a friendship so I'll see where it goes or I might hold a poll.**_

_Disclaimer: Obviously only the plot is mine._

"Hi Remus! Hope you don't mind me just dropping in but I really thought you could use someone around the house," she said smiling.

"Oh Mione that's fine, really. I have a spare bedroom that you can sleep in, it isn't very big or flash but it has a bed and draws and a mirror."

"Sounds like a perfect bedroom."

Just like Mione to be optimistic at all times, no matter what the situation.

"Come in, come in," I say when she stays stationary in the doorway, "Mione does anybody no that you're here?"

"Yes, just Harry. I didn't want the Weasleys' to spread gossip about us, I love them and all but they do tend to talk to people about matters they have no understanding about."

"Right. Well lets get your things up to your room. Do you know how long you're going to be here?"

"No, I'm sorry, I just, well I don't know-"

"Mione," I cut her off, "it's fine I'd love to have your company for a while. The letters are nice but conversations are always much better."

"Thank you Remus."

We make it up to her bedroom and as promised there was a mahogany chest of draws, a matching dresser with a mirror and a bed with a wooden frame. It had white wallpaper and blue carpet. I looked over at Hermione and saw her with a smile gracing her face and her trunk against the wall.

"Do you like it?" I ask cautiously.

"Of course I do, it's lovely. I'll unpack later so we can catch up."

"Catch up?" I say stunned, she already knows everything from our letters.

"Yes your letters only told about Teddy and your day to day activities, so we must catch up."

She gave me a look that clearly said 'I-will-not-give-up-on-this' so I knew I was defeated. Teddy, disturbing the silence reached over for Mione she smiled and stretched out her arms to grab him while getting a confirming nod from me.

"Hello Teddy. My name's Hermione and I'm your new guest but, I know all about you, you little cutey."

She kept talking to him although no baby talk as I had always thought most women did but, Hermione was not most women. After what had been an hour in the bedroom we walked downstairs and Hermione made us a coffee and found some biscuits whilst holding Teddy as he wouldn't let go. She levitated the two coffees and packet of biscuits to the table where I sat down. I stretched out my hands for Teddy but he clung to Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione said shocked.

"No it's ok, he's probably happy to see a new face that and the fact you have a motherly feeling about you, why is that?"

"Oh, my older brothers have 4 kids each and I'm older than my oldest nephew by only 10 years. My youngest nephew is one month, I have 9 nephews and 3 nieces. And I'm usually the babysitter when I get home which I don't mind because I don't see them very often."

"I see, I never knew you had brothers, how many?"

"Three, all older. Rick, Spencer and Tristan. Rick's 17 years older, Spencer's 15 years older and Tristan's 13 years older. They have a different mum to me. I have two older sisters as well from mum but we aren't close and don't speak often, Ursula is 28 and Violet is 27. Ursula has two kids, a boy 5 and a girl 2 and Violet has a little girl 3. I haven't seem any one them for a year."

"I'm sorry." I say sipping my coffee which she made just to my liking without having to ask.

"It's ok I never really bonded with them they liked girly things while I like football and playing around, we never clicked like me and my brothers."

"Do they have the same parents as you?"

"No my sisters have the same parents but I have a different dad and my brothers have the same parents but I have a different mum. Which explains why none of them are wizards or witches. But what about you, any siblings?"

"Yes two, both older. My brother Markus and my sister Beth. We don't speak much well Mark and I don't. Beth isn't with us any more not since well not since I was around 8."

"I don't mean to pry but isn't that when you were bitten?" 

"Yes, she was killed by Fenrir Greyback and sometimes I think she's the lucky one not having to deal with being a werewolf, I do love her though and I miss her _so_ much," all of a sudden my empty coffee cup became very interesting.

"I know this won't mean much but I'm very sorry," she said trying to make eye contact with me.

"It's ok but perhaps a change of topic would be nice?"

"Yeah, yeah I haven't told you how Ginny reacted to Harry dumping her have I?"

"I don't believe you have," I say smiling along with Mione.

"She didn't take it well at all. She yelled and pleaded and threw things, Harry tells me that it was very dramatic. She came back to his house the next morning like nothing had happened which made Harry very confused. He then confronted Ginny and she said and I quote as I was there 'I thought that you would have reconsidered that last night and decided to take me back because if you don't it will be the biggest mistake of your life'. It was quite amusing because she said it very seriously with a kind of deathly look in her eyes, it was very odd."

"Really? I never picked Ginny as a psycho ex. It does sound pretty amusing but kind of scary."

"Oh it was after Harry responded with 'I'm not going to reconsider, we aren't getting back together' she went crazy. Started firing off hexes in every direction it was pretty amazing though. If Harry and I didn't have such good reflexes we probably would be in St. Mungo's right now."

"Why were you there, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh I don't mind at all it was a Sunday and every Sunday Harry and I have breakfast together, it's nice because we catch up and things. He does know that we won't be doing that for a while because I'm here but he doesn't mind because his season's about to start so he probably won't have any spare time."

"I see."

The rest of the morning and the better part of the afternoon was spent at the table. Occasionally getting us more coffee or food for Teddy, Hermione had even brought toys for Teddy, a lot of toys and a play cot for him. We sat him in there with some of his new toys for most of the afternoon and he was happy as Larry. We didn't really notice the time until Hermione's stomach rumbled and we noticed it was quarter to six.

"I should make some dinner for us."

"Nonsense Mione it's my house so I'll-" I stopped because she had raised her hand and for the second time today I knew I was defeated.

"I'll make some pasta for us, what will Teddy have?"

"Milk.." I answer uncertainly.

"He isn't on solids yet?" she asks obviously a little shocked.

"He's only four months and I wasn't sure when he should start solids."

"Four months.." she repeats thinking, "That is a bit early I suppose but maybe mashed potato or vegetables, what do you think?"

"I think that if you think that then it should be fine," I say smiling appreciatively. 

"Right. I'll start now then, do you want to take Teddy out of his play cot and play with him? Play time with a parent is really good for bonding." 

She gets out her wand from her pocket and cooking utensils from her bag, she's like Mary Poppins. I do have cooking utensils but I suppose Hermione would be more comfortable with her own things. I take Teddy into the living room and start a fire in the fireplace. I grab some of the blocks Hermione brought so Teddy and I can play with them. He sits up as I lay across from him building the block into a tower which Teddy adds to. After about an hour Hermione calls out to tell us dinner's ready. She takes Teddy and places him in the high chair the places a small bowl of mashed potatoes and a bottle of milk. For us Mione had made Macaroni and Cheese. While we ate we talked about books, recent issues in 'The Prophet' and how everyone was after the war. During Hermione's rant about equal rights for all creatures I thought that this might not be so bad, having Hermione here with Teddy and us. Not for the food but for the company and conversation and also the way that she got along with Teddy. 

_**A/N Review please but not flames. I've got the next chapter figured out but not written down, I'm thinking a chapter a week, if you're lucky.**_


	3. Of Talking And Eating And A Child Too

_**A/N I've got a poll on my page so please vote and tell me if you want this as a friendship pairing or romantic, your opinion does matter but I kind of want a certain answer because I can kind of see how I can turn it into that way but, please let me know your opinion.**_

_Disclaimer: You know the deal._

I woke up the next morning and looked at my clock when my eyes - which were droopy- popped open in shock when the clock read 9:15. I had over slept, Teddy must be in his room crying for me but, when I got to his room he wasn't there. I ran downstairs to find him in the arms of Hermione who was cooking bacon and eggs in a fry pay on the stove and has just started singing 'Que Sera Sera' to Teddy.

_Que Sera Sera_

_When I was just a little girl  
__I asked my mother, what will I be  
Will I be pretty, will I be rich  
Here's what she said to me._

_Que Sera, Sera,  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours, to see  
Que Sera, SeraWhat will be, will be._

_When I was young, I fell in love  
I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead  
Will we have rainbows, day after day  
Here's what my sweetheart said._

_Que Sera, Sera,  
__Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours, to see  
Que Sera, Sera  
What will be, will be._

_Now I have children of my own  
__They ask their mother, what will I be  
Will I be handsome, will I be rich  
I tell them tenderly._

_Que Sera, Sera,  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours, to see  
Que Sera, Sera  
What will be, will be. _

"Beautiful," I say aloud as she finished.

She turns around obviously a little shocked then just stares at me.

"Mione?" I say waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, you startled me is all. Yes, I'm rather fond of that song. My mother would sing it to me when I was little, my fondest memory of her. Which is rather sad seeing as she stopped singing it when I was 7."

"I can't remember you mentioning your mum to me before."

"No, she passed away after second year," she says looking like she's remembering something.

After a very awkward moment she snaps back and smiles at me.

"The bacon, eggs and toast are done, how hungry are you?"

"I'm hungry enough for a decent breakfast," I reply happy with the change of topic.

"Good."

She puts the plate of bacon and egg and the plate of toast on the table. Then Mione places two plates and two pairs of forks and knives for each of us. She sits down with Teddy on her lap and motions for me to sit down as well.

"Do you want to feed Teddy? I feel like I'm taking you from him," she says looking apologetic.

"I don't mind. He seems happy with you and all a father wants is for his child to be happy."

"I see. Remus, you can tell me if I'm out of line but, do you plan on having anymore kids? I mean if there was someone that you found that you loved enough."

"Not really. I don't really think anyone else could love me. Not that I've got low self esteem but well with Dora leaving me and things I'm not Mr. Self-secure."

"Say a woman did find you attractive and wanted a relationship with you would you consider it?"

"Seeing as my female contact is limited to you, Annie and any woman that serves me at the supermarket I don't think that will happen but, hypothetically speaking if there was such a woman if I felt the same way I might consider it yeah."

"And if she wouldn't take no for an answer?"

"Well Dora wouldn't take no for an answer and look how well that turned out?" I saw a flash of emotion in Mione's eyes' but I couldn't decipher what the emotion was.

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be you were just curious, it's fine. Speaking of supermarkets-."

"Who was speaking of supermarkets?"

"I did. I need to go do the shop."

"No you don't I did it this morning because Teddy woke me up early so I had a lot of spare time and not much food for breakfast."

"Oh ok. Thank you, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, you've given me a places to stay and a place away from the Weasleys' there is nothing more I could ask for."

She flicks her wand which clears, cleans and puts away all of our dirty dishes.

"I saw a park on the way back from the shops and I thought you and Teddy might like to go there, I've packed a picnic basket for you, you won't be able to go for about two hours because you'll be too full but, it was just a thought."

"And a very nice one at that. I'd love to take Teddy to the park, why don't you join us?"

"Because I've spent the better part of two days with Teddy and I think you should spend time alone with him with fresh air."

"Ok, but it's Sunday so Annie gets Teddy."

"Well why don't we go over and see her? I'd like to talk with her about Teddy and the full moon night because that's only four days away."

"What do you wish to talk about?"

"I'd like to take Teddy to see Harry, just Harry. He misses you two, you know?"

"I do know, is that why you came, so I would go out and see everyone more often?"

"Kind of, I did just want to see you as well. The 'getting you out' part was just another pro on my 'pros and cons' list."

"I see. Let me get changed and we'll leave, ok?"

"Sure I'll get Teddy's bag ready."

_**A/N This was longer but I had two power cuts so I got fed up and left it as is. Next chapter will be about seeing Andromeda or 'Annie' as I call her, because it's easier. Review please and make sure you do the poll!**_


	4. A Visit Regarding A Night Of Full Moon

_**A/N I'm trying really hard to update fast because I don't want to loose your interest. Remember to vote on my poll, I'll close it soon. Well when I get to the chapter that I need to. Reviews are coming in, slowly but surely, you can always add to them. : ).**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, obviously._

"Remus are you almost ready?" I hear Mione call up the stairs.

I walk out of my room and down the stairs in my way of reply.

"I still need to get Teddy's things ready."

"Already done, I've packed his bag. Four bottles, five nappies, wipes, rash cream just in case, a bib, some mashed baby food from the store and a few toys. Is that all we'll need?"

"That's more than we'll need but that's fine, better safe than sorry."

"Definitely. Shall we be leaving then?"

"Sure, but you don't know where she lives do you?"

"No, but we can do side-along apparation."

"Not with three people, perhaps the floo for today?"

"Sure, I wasn't sure if she had her fireplace connected."

"Well she most certainly does but, you can only get in from a few houses, that she's chosen."

"I'm assuming that this house is one of the few?"

"You assume correctly. So lets get going then, I'll go first shall I?"

"Certainly but first tell me the place we are going to."

"Right, almost forgot. Number 34 Hillcrest Avenue, London."

"Go right ahead then."

"Ah, Remus what a pleasant surprise, I was going to come over in an hour to pick up Teddy. Where is Teddy by the way? You have his bag but not him."

"He's coming, I have a friend staying over at my house and he's rather attached to her."

"A female friend? Remus I knew you'd find another woman!" Annie says excitedly. 

"No, no Annie. It's Hermione, she needed a break from the Weasleys' and she wanted face to face communication rather than letters."

"I see, yes I saw Molly yesterday and she asked that if I see Hermione to tell her that she must come home and then she went off on a rant about how she hopes that Hermione will find a decent man soon. She's only what, 18? Goodness Molly wants them married young."

"Yes, which is exactly why Hermione came over to stay for a while but, you mustn't tell Molly. She has told Harry so if there's an emergency she can be contacted."

"I promise I won't tell a soul, that Hermione is very smart telling Harry and things."

We heard Hermione and Teddy's arrival in the next room, then we heard laughing. Hermione and Teddy laughing, what was so funny? Annie and I walked at a fast pace to the next room to find Hermione flat on her back with Teddy sitting on her stomach, both still laughing away.

"Hermione, how lovely to see you," Annie greeted catching both Hermione and Teddy's attention.

"The pleasure's all mine Andromeda," Hermione responded getting up.

"Please call me Annie," she replies bringing Hermione into a hug along with Teddy.

"So, what was so funny?" I ask, leaning on the doorway.

"Oh nothing really, we just started laughing, didn't Teddy?" She says looking at Teddy who is on her hip.

"I see, one of those times, yes?"

"Definitely but, would we be able to go and sit down, my legs are very tired and I'm a bit dizzy."

"Certainly," Annie says stretching her arms towards Teddy who turns his head into Hermione.

"Sorry," Hermione apologizes handing Teddy to Annie who starts to pout.

"Oh Teddy, why so sad? I use to be your favourite you know."

Hermione looks awkwardly away whilst following Annie through to the sitting room. I smile at her walking beside her, she returns the smile as I mouth 'It's not your fault.' Annie sits Teddy on her lap on her seat while Mione and I sit on the couch opposite. The couch is quite small so our legs are touching.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"Well, Hermione had a wonderful idea about the full moon night."

"Yes," Hermione continues, "I thought perhaps, if you don't mind, I could take Teddy to Harry's house because Harry hasn't seen him in the flesh for a long time."

"That sounds lovely," Annie says flicking her wand which makes a tray of tea appear on the coffee table. 

"I'll only take Teddy with me to Harry's if you're ok with that because you usually have Teddy so it's no big deal if you want him I can take Teddy another night,"

"No, it's ok I'll just have Teddy another night," Annie replies sincerely.

"Thank you Annie. I love your home, it's really nice."

"Yes, most of it was Ted's idea except for the brighter rooms that was Nymphadora when her magic acted up."

"She painted a whole room with an outburst?"

"No it was only a wall at a time but soon her room wasn't matching, the nursery wasn't matching and neither was the kitchen. We tried spells but it didn't work so we magically painted them. Two of her walls in her room are bright pink and the other two are bright green, the nursery is bright yellow with one bright green wall and the kitchen is orange."

"How colourful," Hermione responds smiling, " Do you think Teddy will do that too?"

"I hope not," I respond chuckling, "I use to have outbursts but I'd just make things float or disappear."

"Well then hope that he inherits his outbursts from you rather than Tonks."

"Yes."

The rest of the morning was spent catching up on recent events and discussing articles from the daily prophet. When it was 1 we decided to go back home so Teddy and I could get the picnic basket and go to the park.

"I don't want to see you in this house for at least two hours ok?" Hermione states with a smile.

"Sure," I say pushing Teddy in the pram that is also holding his bag and the small picnic basket.

"Bye Teddy," she says bending down to give Teddy a kiss on the cheek, "Goodbye Remus," she adds also giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

_**A/N I know the chapters still aren't very long but I feel good where I leave them. Remember to Review and do my Poll.**_


	5. Of Spring Cleaning And A Welcome Gesture

_**A/N Still short chapters and I am sorry but I think that the chapters are complete where I leave them. One more 'still', I'm still looking for a Beta so bare with me. I went on holiday so I'm sorry for the slow update and for not telling you.**_

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is obviously not mine._

I walk to into the living room to find it immaculately clean. I walk up the stairs next and check all of the rooms and the bathroom, they're clean too. Next we go to the last room, the kitchen, where we find Hermione cooking dinner to _bye bye_by Mariah Carey in a surprisingly tidy kitchen.

As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it  
But you kept me in line  
I didn't know why  
You didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through

All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show  
Because you loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today  
Face to face

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

You never got a chance to see  
How good I've done  
And you never got to  
See me back at number one  
I wish that you were here  
To celebrate together  
I wish that we could  
Spend the holidays together

I remember when you used to  
Tuck me in at night  
With the teddy bear you gave me  
That I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact  
You're gone forever

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say

Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

There's more of the song but Hermione's stopped singing to put the wonderful smelling dinner she's prepared into the oven. Mione turned around and got a shock when she saw me standing in the doorway with Teddy in my arms.

"Hello Remus, hello Teddy. When did you get back?"

"Just now," I lied smoothly.

"You guys must have had a great afternoon then, it's been 4 hours but dinner won't be ready for an hour maybe an hour and a half."

"That's fine I need to have a shower and so does this little man so we'll be upstairs."

"Ok, see you in a bit then."

I walk down the stairs holding Teddy. We find Hermione crouched on the ground in front of the TV.

"What are you doing Mione?"

"Trying to make the TV work. I know muggle things don't work in magical places but my cell phone works out here and so does the radio so I don't see why the TV shouldn't."

"The TV does work it just isn't attached at the back. This was my parents house and when they had Beth, who was the eldest, they got the 'Electrical Charm' places on the house so that we could watch TV, listen to the Radio, muggle things."

"I thought you were a pure blood?"

"I am but Grandad had a like of muggle things so Dad grew up with TV and Radio."

"I see."

As she finished talking she bent over the TV and plugged it in. She pushed the 'on' button and it was the news which meant it was 6 o'clock, dinner time.

"I'll just go get dinner ready, you can stay out here with Teddy."

I nod in response then she walks out to the kitchen.

"Dinner was wonderful, thanks Mione. I think Teddy enjoyed his watered down rice cereal," I said the last sentence uncertain.

"It doesn't sound appealing to us but for babies it's magic seeing as they've had the same thing - milk - for a while."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah but tonight I was thinking we could make him chocolate milk, if you don't mind of course."

"Sounds fine."

"I feel like I'm taking over your house. I cook, clean and look after Teddy, I really don't mean to I just want to be helpful."

"It's fine. I don't clean that often so a clean house is nice, I can cook most nights but you beat me to it and Teddy loves you so really it's no trouble."

"Oh well how about I do the cleaning and you do the cooking?"

"Agreed and we can share Teddy, you are like a mother for him and he needs that."

"Are you sure? I mean I love Teddy and I'm happy with what you said but do you _really_ want me as a mother figure for him?"

"Yes, you're a great mother figure, I couldn't think of anyone who would be better."

"Well, if you are quite sure then I'd love to be a mother figure for Teddy."

"Great."

I smiled at Hermione who returned the favour, we locked eyes and something clicked. With out really realising what we were doing we both lent in for a kiss. It started off slowly and we worked into long passionate kisses, it was magic. I felt sparks until we heard Teddy grizzle so we broke apart. She smiled at me awkwardly unsure of herself so she picked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen to wash the muggle way. I walked after her, Teddy in hand and voiced what we were both thinking.

"The kiss, don't get me wrong, it was great but, where are we going to go from here?"

She turned around and stared at me with those piercing blue eyes ready to talk.

_**A/N I'm kind of evil, yeah? That was a major cliff hanger, I just wanted to leave it there because it inspires my next chapter otherwise this chapter would be another week away. My poll is closed and the vote was 100 for a romantic pairing. Review please I still have a semi writers block for this.**_


	6. Romance Of A Stalled Kind

**_

* * *

_**

A/N You wanted a romantic pairing which is what you would have got anyway. I'm finding this kind of difficult so the quality may not be very great and I apologise in advance.

_Disclaimer: Seeing as my initials are not J.K.R then anything you recognise is not mine_.

_

* * *

_

Recap: She turned around and stared at me with those piercing blue eyes ready to talk.

"I don't regret it, if that's what you're getting at," she starts, " It felt right, nice, wonderful but I understand if you aren't ready."

"Not ready?" I reply dumfounded.

"Yes, because of Tonks. Don't get the wrong idea as I've already said, I don't regret it but, if you want to take things slow or not do anything at all then I won't hold it against you."

"I don't want us to be just friends, I want more. I need more, I need you Hermione."

"I just need to know that I'm not the rebound girl or you're not doing this for Teddy but most of all I need to know I'm not a replacement because I don't play second fiddle to another woman."

"You would never be second fiddle Mione," I walk over and cup her chin in my hand, "You're too special for that," I gently kiss her on the lips.

"Thank you. So, what does this mean? Are we going to be a couple?"

"As long as you want."

"Oh, I want," she replies flirtatiously.

I kiss her on the lips and go and put Teddy in his cot, he's lightly snoring with a slight smile on his face. Hermione comes and stands beside me and I put an arm around her.

"He's so cute," she observes.

"Yes, have you noticed he's taken on some of your features?"

"No," she chuckles a bit, " Which features?"

"He's changed his hair from my colour to a darker brown kind of like a mix of ours all though he still loves his Turquoise hair. He also has your blue eyes not Dora's brown ones, which is nice, he has your smile too not mine anymore."

"Oh, I hadn't even noticed. He still has your nose, the waves of your hair, and what I imagine was your baby body too."

I laugh lightly at this and pull Hermione away from the cot and into the hallway. We kiss again and start lightly laughing, we rest our foreheads on one another's.

"I should probably go to bed," I say breaking the silence.

She kisses me again and I press her against the wall. When she leans in for another kiss I turn my head.

"I don't want to rush you Mione."

"Rush me?"

"Into anything you're not comfortable with, like sex."

"You wouldn't be rushing me and you wouldn't be my first."

"I'm a little surprised, I'll admit, that I wouldn't be your first but I don't want a relationship based on sex."

"Neither do I but you wouldn't be rushing me."

"I understand that but I want _our_ first time to be special, I _need_ our first time to be special. Sex for the sake of sex is pointless and ends up a very loveless relationship but if we make at least our first time special then perhaps we won't end up like Dora and I."

"I don't understand about Dora I mean I get what you mean but I can't say I can empathise because nothing of that variety has happened to me. We can take things slow, is that what you're getting at?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Ok," she kisses me on the cheek and goes down stairs, I assume to finish the dishes.

* * *

I hear Hermione coming down the stairs then I hear Teddy laughing, _'She must have noticed he had woken up or something'_ I think to myself.

"Oh look Teddy daddy's making breakfast, yum! Eggs and bacon for your dad and I and oat cereal for you, sounds really good doesn't it Teddy?"

'_I love the way she talks to Teddy, it's proper English but still includes him', _I think happily to myself. My happiness must have shown on my face because Hermione asked, " What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, just the interaction between my son and my girlfriend."

"So I do get that title," she says smiling.

"Of course, why don't you go upstairs and have a shower and I look after Teddy."

"No I'll give Teddy a shower too, I know his routine."

"Thank you," I say kissing her on the lips.

* * *

I put the plate of eggs, toast and bacon on the table along with plates and cutlery for Hermione and myself. I set up Teddy's high chair with his oat cereal on it. Hermione comes down with Teddy and places him in his high chair while sitting in the chair opposite me. Her hair is still wet and she is just wearing short denim shorts and a green singlet with a black one underneath. We eat breakfast, Hermione feeding Teddy, with conversation about current affairs and rumours circulating back home.

"Speaking of rumours what rumours are circulating about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"As in about why you left."

"Oh, most people think I'm overseas working or I'm with family."

"There aren't any outrageous ones?"

"A couple have said that I ran away with a dodgy man to get married and then others think that I've run off with mine and Harry's love child, I think that's as absurd as it gets."

"Those are ridiculous, but most rumours are."

"Quite. Did you realise that it's your birthday soon?"

"Yes, I did realise but I was hoping it would go unnoticed."

"Well it's your 36th so lets celebrate."

"I don't really know how we would do that, there aren't any clubs around here, no bars, no restaurants, no anything really."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go and spend it with Harry and some other order members?"

"That sounds nice but I don't think we could organise it so quickly, it is only a week away."

"A week is plenty of time. Just leave it up to me."

**

* * *

**

One Week Later

* * *

"Are you ready to leave Remus?" Hermione calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes," I reply walking down the stairs holding Teddy.

Hermione is in a halter neck, green/blue dress that matches both of our eyes'. The dress goes to just above her knees. I'm just in a simple black suit, which Hermione bought me a couple of days ago, with a blue/green shirt to match Hermione's dress and a black tie. Hermione even went out and got Teddy some black dress pants, a turquoise dress shirt and a red sweater vest. Hermione's hair is in soft waves with some of the front pulled back but her side swept fringe is left out. Teddy's hair is brown and wavy in his usual fashion but flashes to turquoise every once in a while, and my hair is just combed back.

"You look stunning," I say admiringly to Hermione.

"You look very handsome," she directs towards me, "You too Teddy," she adds when he makes a little noise.

"Shall we be off then?"

"We should have left ten minutes ago."

"I know I just wanted to make sure that my first appearance in five months was a presentable one."

"I understand," she says while doing up the buttons on the sleeves of my shirt.

"Three months with out Dora," I say quietly.

"Hasn't it been five?"

"Yes but three without her, one with you and then another one _with_ you."

"I see. I need to know if we're telling people tonight or not? Harry already knows as does Annie and Sirius so I wrote to them not to tell anyone unless you or I do first."

"No time like the present right?"

"So we're going to be official?"

"Yes Mione."

She plants a kiss on my lips and pulls away to reveal a very happy smile.

"I know this has been hard on you but I really appreciate it."

"It's no trouble Remy," she replies using my nickname.

"Maybe we should only tell people at the end of the night?"

"Oh, why's that?" she asks her smile fading a little.

"Because I don't want Molly on my back every five minutes at my party which you have gone to so much trouble to organise."

"Ok, we'll make an announcement just before the last dance, agreed?"

"Sure, lets be off then."

* * *

We arrive at the Burrow where I see a giant gazebo has been set up with a 'Happy Birthday Remus' banner on the outside. Hermione and I release each others hands so nobody guesses we are together. Teddy reaches over to Hermione who holds him on her hip. We walk quickly over to the gazebo and give each other a quick kiss before our entrance. We were about to walk in but we hear a clearing of the throat behind us.

"Hi Harry."

"Hello Hermione, Happy birthday Remus. Are you planning on telling anyone tonight?"

"Yes," I reply, " But closer towards the end of the night."

"Smart thinking but, I'll let you get to your party."

With that Hermione, Teddy and I make our entrance with Harry hot on our heels. We arrive to very loud cheering which turns into everyone singing 'Happy Birthday.'

"Thank you all," I say when they finish.

Molly, Arthur and their children all walk up to greet us immediately after so everyone goes back to their own business.

"Remus, it's so good to see you," Molly says giving me one of her famous hugs.

"You too Molly, as well as you Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Penelope, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny."

We all chuckle a bit and Molly jumps at the silence.

"Hermione, it's wonderful to see you too. Now there are a few men here who would be lovely partners for you."

"Molly, not now," I say seeing Hermione's frustration.

"But she needs to find a man."

"Yes, but not now Molly. Why don't you find one for one of your own children?"

"Remus, that is not your place to say."

"It is not your place to say that I need a man, but you do it anyway Mrs Weasley," Hermione adds.

With that Hermione walks away with Teddy to talk to Annie.

"What has gotten into her?" Ginny, Ron and Molly question.

"Nothing really," I say, "While this has been nice I should probably go and say hello to some other guests. Where is Sirius?"

"He's over there, talking to Hermione and Annie."

"Thank you Harry."

* * *

"Ah, Remus there you are," Sirius beams.

We share a hug and then start talking about quidditch, just like old times.

* * *

Sirius jumps on stage looking like he's had a few drinks and stops the music to make a speech.

"So, I've known Remus for 25 years now and for 12 of them I was in Azkaban. We've got a lot of memories Moony and I along with James too, god rest his soul ('Hear, Hear' I cheer along with Hermione and Harry.) but, onto happier times. There were always the times that I'd get you in trouble or you'd get me out of it and I love you for that Remus, I love you like a brother. A younger brother of course because I'm older! I've seen you at your best and I can only imagine what your worst was - when I was in Azkaban perhaps? - but I've got to say that at the moment you have to be at one of the happiest times I've seen you," he winks at Hermione, "So, Happy Birthday mate, hope we celebrate many more, hopefully with more off spring from you, or me, who knows if I might settle down."

He locks eyes with me and his look is saying _'Hermione's the reason you're happy mate, tell everyone soon because she's the one for you'_. I reply with a look of my own _'Just before the last song mate, don't you worry Padfoot I'll make sure I keep her.'_

* * *

It's the last dance and I'm trying to find Mione.

"Remus," I hear Mione calling from behind me.

"Mione."

"It's time," she says locking eyes with mine.

I hand Teddy to Hermione and make my way to the stage.

"I just want to thank you all for being here and I want to make a small announcement before the last dance because afterwards I'll be going home," I look over at Mione and get a reassuring nod, "First I want to say thank you to Hermione for organising tonight with help from Sirius, Molly and Annie. Also thanks to the Weasleys' for being so accommodating. I also want to say that I've found someone who is very special to Teddy and I-"

"Do you mean as in a girlfriend Remus?" Sirius yells happily, he's quite _merry_.

"Yes Sirius, as in a girlfriend and-"

"Who is she?" Molly yells also very happy.

Hermione walks through the crowd quickly and quietly until she makes it to the stage, I give her a hand up as she has Teddy, "It's Hermione," I say finally.

Everybody generally gasps and then most applaud, I look over at Sirius, Harry and Annie who are cheering the loudest then look to their left where I see the Weasleys'. Whilst Bill, Charlie, Percy, Penelope, Fred and George are all cheering occasionally wolf-whistling Molly, Ginny and Ron have very sour looks on there face and as for Arthur he's smiling in approval but not cheering as his wife is giving him a death glare. I jump of the stage and the music starts playing which gives everyone the signal that my speech is over.

Hermione, Teddy and I make our way over to the Weasleys', Harry, Sirius and Annie.

"Finally," Harry and Sirius say.

"No more secrecy now, it's all out in the open - the way true love should be," Annie chimes in.

"Thanks," Hermione says sheepishly tightening her grip on my hand because we see Molly approaching, with Ginny and Ron at either side.

Fortunately the others make it first. I receive a thump on the back from Charlie, a hand shake from Bill and Percy, a hug and kiss on the cheek from Fleur and Penny, and a thump on the back from Fred and George, along with their "Congratulations!".

Hermione gets the same from the girls and a hug from all of the boys. Penny, Fleur and Mione start talking about the 'when', 'how' and 'where'. We all stop talking when Molly, Ginny and Ron barge through.

"Are you going to give us your congratulations?" Hermione offers keeping her grip on my hand firm along with an arm around Teddy - very protective, my Mione is.

"No, how could you do this to us?" Molly asks.

"Do what?"

"Go with another man. I was trying to find you one so that you'd finally just go to Ronald."

"I don't like Ron like _that_, I'm sorry Ron but I just couldn't do that and if you had of asked me or your mother that you would have known."

"Asked Mum?" Says Ron showing his flare for ignorance, "Why would she know?"

"Because I told her the first time she tried to set us up."

Ron looks at his Mum and walks away with Harry but before he goes he says to Hermione "I'm sorry, and I do give you my congratulations and my blessing."

He also give her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, he gives me a hand shake and leaves to the bar. We notice that Ginny is giving her mum a funny look.

"I thought you said that Hermione was going on holiday to figure out what she wanted?"

"She did, didn't you Hermione?"

"No Molly. I went on a well deserved holiday for rest. Harry and Ron took one off when I went to live with my brothers for a year so I wanted one too."

Ginny give Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then the same to me, "Congratulations, you two make a very nice couple." Then she's off to the bar as well.

"Molly, are you going to give us your congratulations?" Hermione offers again.

"No. He is too old for you, how can you live like that?"

"Very easily, he is not too old for me. We all know I'm very mature for my age and whilst that doesn't make up for the vast age difference we accept it and our closest friends do so why can't you?"

"How would your parents feel about this Hermione?"

"Do not bring my parents into this and they wouldn't care _'If it is true love then it will conquer all'_ is what my mother would say. Plus, Dad was way older then mum like 20 years or something so they would not care."

Teddy yawns a bit and snuggles into Hermione.

"I think we should be leaving," I say and we bid goodbye to everyone and apparate home.

_**A/N Couldn't resist finishing. Let me know what you think yeah? This is the longest chapter so I'll probably take a while for the next one. Yes, there is another chapter, I haven't quite finished I think a few more chapters and then another series, like a sequel to this, let me know what you think. **_


	7. The Tango Called Love

_**A/N I think I've got a couple more chapters in me for this and then an epilogue, reviews are needed it's like my crack.**_

_Disclaimer: Anything that is recognized is not mine._

We walk up the stairs to change Teddy. He's put in his cot next, poor little guy all tired out. Hermione grasps my hand and drags me to the room. She lies down on the bed with her eyes closed. I sit on top of her and ask her "What's wrong love?"

"Molly. She's so bloody stubborn," she says quietly.

I flip her over so that I'm lying underneath her,

"So are you love."

"I know but not about other peoples romantic issues. If I were her I'd just be happy for us, because it's not going to change."

"I love you," I say kissing her.

"I love you too," she says kissing me back.

She sits up and I take off my suit jacket and kick off my shoes. Hermione follows suit and kicks off her shoes. We kiss again this time a long lingering one full of tongue, she undoes my shirt.

"I don't want to rush you," I say panting slightly.

"You won't be, I'm ready and you're ready, I can see you're ready. You want this as much as I do," she replies equally out of breath.

"I want it to be special, come back in five minutes."

"Remus!"

"Ok, just close your eyes ok?"

"Ok."

As soon as her eyes are covered I cast _'Silencio' _around her. I conjure purple and blue candles because those are her favourite colours. Next I light them all up with a flick of my wand. I walk over to the record player and put in 'Frank Sinatra: Lets Fall In Love'. I take off the _silencio_ charm and take away Hermione's hands from her eyes. She gasps and plants a kiss on my lips.

I wake up with Hermione in my arms. She's still sleeping I hear her deep breathing. Teddy's room is silent except for the occasional snore which means I can have a lye in with Hermione. I attempt to go back to sleep but Hermione mumbles "Remus you're awake aren't you?", I detect slight amusement in her voice.

"Yes, love. But go back to sleep I'm happy like this."

"I know but I don't want to sleep, lets just talk or something."

"Talk about what?"

"About last night. I just want to know one detail, did you do the contraceptive charm?"

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"I'll go get a test today anyway. Better safe then sorry."

"True. Do you get pregnant easily my dear?"

"Probably, my brothers and sisters are so we really need to be careful," I feel her blush.

I start playing with her hair and then I notice something on her left shoulder blade.

"What's that?"

"Where?"

"On your left shoulder blade."

She sits up smiling cheekily.

"Part of your present."

"You've already given me all those books and last night," I say puzzled.

"Last night wasn't a present but you may count it as one if you wish. No I got a tattoo of your name," She turns around so I can see it.

"Hermione, you don't need to do that."

"I know and I don't expect you to get one but I always get important tattoos. Harry and I have the same one, mines on my lower back and his is on his left forearm. My brothers and I all have the same one it's on all of our left wrist, the inside of the wrist. It just says 'Family'."

"I see. Thank you love," I say kissing her.

"Your welcome."

"I have a tattoo as well it's on my right ankle. It just says 'Marauders'. James, Sirius and I all have one in exactly the same space. I got one for you too. That's why I've been hiding my right arm, look."

I show her the top of my right arm where it simply reads 'Hermione'.

"Aw, Remus thank you."

I felt a repeat of last night coming on but we hear Teddy start to cry from his room so I get up and put some boxer shorts on and go and get my son.

"You know," Hermione says from the doorway clad in a short night gown, "You should wear just shorts more often."

"You should wear short shorts and a low neckline singlet more often," I suggest.

"I'll take that into consideration when I dress myself in the mornings."

"I hope you do."

We share a kiss then hear a knock at the door. Hermione grabs a robe and puts it on, on the way to the door. I hear the door unlock and come down the stairs also in a robe. I see the whole Weasley family with Sirius and Harry coming through the hall way which makes me very glad that I put on my robe.

"Err, Hello," I say uncertainly.

"Good morning," The all greet happily.

"Not that you aren't welcome but, what are you all doing here?" I ask.

"We thought that you might want to come over for 'Weasley Lunch'." Molly replies.

"I thought you didn't like us being together?" Mione says very confused.

"I didn't at first but what you said last night made me realise that you really do love each other and if it's love then I support you completely. I'm suppose to be like a mother figure to you so I really should act like a good one."

Mione's smiling very wide and goes and gives Molly a long hug.

"Shall we meet you at The Burrow?" Hermione inquires.

"Sure," Molly agrees.

Then just as they're about to stand up to leave George and Fred get a matching grin and ask "Why do you want us to leave Remus, so you and Hermione can have some more sex?"

Hermione and I look at each other and simultaneously burst into laughter. Good thing we can communicate with only a laugh.

"What makes you think we've had sex?" Hermione asks once we've stopped laughing.

"Well, look at what your wearing that is usually 'the morning after' dress-"

"And then note your hair. I mean I know that yours Hermione is always a little frizzy but that is sex hair if I've ever seen it."

Hermione merely shrugs and walks up the stairs to go have a shower.

"Have you Remus?" Sirius asks smiling widely.

I scratch the back of my head and look at the floor.

"You sly dog," Sirius says whacking my back.

"Yeah," I start awkwardly, "So we will meet you all at the Burrow in an hour, see you."

"Goodbye Remus."

_**A/N Sorry guys my mojo isn't flowing so I'm going to cut it short. I think maybe two or three more chapters but, I was thinking about doing a sequel series to this where Remus proposes and they have a wedding and things. Of course it would have a lot of drama in their because this one has been lacking drama but review about what you think. If I get 7+ reviews for this then I think my writing will speed up, hint hint.**_


	8. Talk Of Sex And A Proposal Of Marriage

_**A/N I'm sorry for my very late update, I just got very addicted to challenges which I haven't posted yet. This story is coming to a close so hopefully you'll read my other stories.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not reside in Edinburgh so anything you recognize is not mine._

* * *

I walk down the stairs to see Teddy curled up in Hermione's arms as she's reading to him.

"Funny, I though you'd read him _Hogwarts, A History_ first," I tease.

"Ha-ha, very funny. No I think that _The Faraway Tree_ is a good start, it was the first book I read."

"I see. Well sorry to cut you're reading time but we should really go to The Burrow."

"I don't really want to."

"Why not?"

"Because they're all apposed to sex before marriage, but 'they' I mean Molly."

"Well we'll have to face them some time."

"Ok."

* * *

Hermione walks through with me holding Teddy right behind her. We smile at everyone and take the last two seats and place Teddy in his high chair. Molly take Hermione into the next room and the table falls quiet. Fred and George pull out 10 extendable ears.

"Mrs. Weasley I understand your concerns but trust me everything is fine," we hear Hermione whisper.

"Hermione, please, call me Molly or mum. I'm just trying to make sure that you aren't being pushed into things dear."

"Please, do you_ really_ think that anyone would be able to push me around in a relationship. Lets be realistic here, I'm very stubborn. If I don't want to do something I won't and I think I know enough spells and jinxes to keep people out of my pants if and when I wish."

"Hermione dear, I'm just trying to look out for you. Sex is a very big deal I don't want you just going around."

"I'm not going to 'just go around' it was with Remus."

"Your first time and you couldn't wait till marriage?"

"Remus wasn't my first Molly."

We hear Molly gasp.

"So, should I leave or should I stay?"

"Stay Hermione. I said I accepted you together and I do."

We quickly put away the extendable ears and act like we haven't been listening the hole time.

"We knew you were listening."

"Hermione, why do you think the worst?" George says taking offence.

"Because I spotted the ends of the ears."

We all stare at our feet.

"I don't care, really."

* * *

Molly and Arthur are sitting in one couch, Harry and Ron are playing chess on the floor while Ginny watches, Bill and Fleur are curled up on another seat and Fred and George are talking quietly in the corner. I'm sitting on a chair waiting for Hermione to get back form changing Teddy. I get up and walk into the hallway.

"Teddy, could you just stay still for a moment please?" I hear Hermione asking with a cheerful voice.

I keep watching my girlfriend and my six month old son and what I hear next astonishes me.

"Da," I hear Teddy say.

"Teddy! You just said your first word oh-oh, can you say it again?"

"Da!" he says happily.

"Oh, where's your dad, lets go and get him."

"No need Mione."

"Da! Da!"

We both stand there, proud. Hermione finishes changing him and gives him to me.

"Da, Da. M-mi, Ma! Ma!"

"Did he just call _me_ ma?"

"Yes Mione."

"Oh Teddy, sweetie now I'm Mione not your mum."

"Hermione, please you may as well be his mum. You treat him like he is yours so you deserve the title, at least a hole lot more than Dora does."

"Ok, but only if you're sure?"

"Trust me Mione. I'd love for him to call you-"

"Ma! Ma!"

* * *

After a few hours we decided it was our time to leave. We only stayed so that Molly could coo over Teddy and his ability to now speak. We bid everyone goodbye and apparated home and put Teddy into his cot as he was fast asleep.

"Remus?" Hermione called once we'd made it downstairs.

"Yes love?"

"Do you love me?"

"That seems like a silly question but yes, of course I love you. Why?"

"I just needed to make sure you felt it too."

"What the love or the something more?"

"The something more, you feel it too?"

"Of course which is why I want to do this."

I bent down on one knee and took her hand.

"I owled your brothers to make sure they would support us and they did so. Hermione Jean Tulip Granger will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Hermione giggled a bit and thought to herself_ 'Always the proper way, Remus'_ noting the uncertainty in Remus' eyes she answered, "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

I put the ring I had chosen on her ring finger. It was a Aquamarine set in white gold with a small diamond to each side of the aquamarine. Aquamarine is Hermione's favourite colour. I picked Hermione up in my arms and gave her a very passionate kiss.

"I love you Hermione."

_**A/N I'm not very good at endings sorry. Just the epilogue left which shouldn't take me very long as it won't be very long. To see the ring go to:  
**__**images.google.co.nz/imgres?imgurlimg./photo/11629888/18KWhiteGoldAquamarineDiamondEngagementRing.jpg&imgrefurl/catalog/11629888/18KWhiteGoldAquamarineDiamondEngagementRing.html&h400&w400&sz23&hlen&start2&usgxO-p3kqvVzcc-W5cK9BBjIHoeNY&tbnidqN0Ir9mSxhG-8M:&tbnh124&tbnw124&prev/images?qengagement+ring&gbv2&hlen**_


	9. Of 16 Years Later

_**A/N Last chapter for this story. Keep checking my profile because I will do a sequel to this but, I want to write something else for a while. Here's the epilogue, hope you enjoy.**_

_Disclaimer: Even though I've wished, Harry Potter still isn't owned by me._

**16 Years Later**

"Teddy can you please take the girls through the wall?"

"Sure Mum," Teddy agreed and took his two sisters through to Platform 9 and Three Quarters.

"I'll take Zander and you take Roman?" Hermione asks me.

"Sure Mione," I agree watching her going through with Zander.

"Let's go Roman," I say to our youngest son.

"Ok Dad!"

Zander James Richard Lupin is 14 and starting his fourth year at Hogwarts. He has my light brown, wavy hair, Hermione's blue eyes and my tall body. He's smart like all of our children and a little bit of a rebel, he likes to push the boundaries.

Next we had Roman Harry Sirius Lupin, just one year later. He has the same hair as his brothers and I and also the same eyes and body as me but, freckles splashed on his nose just like his mothers. He's a bit of a prankster our Roman but, he gets some of the best grades Hogwarts have seen.

Our two girls were next, twins. Emmy Tulip Beth Lupin and Viola Rose Hermione Lupin. They both have curly, light brown hair, green/blue eyes and are an average height like their mum. At just 11 they're both starting Hogwarts. Emmy is creative and artistic where as Vi is loud and eccentric but, they're both funny, smart and love to pull pranks like their brothers.

Teddy Remus Lupin has his normal turquoise coloured hair, blue eyes to match Hermione's and the body he was born with as he can't change it, yet. Teddy's extremely smart, athletic, funny and popular, Hermione thinks it's karma giving back to him for not having a mum, then I say 'karma already payed him back, with you'. Dora tried to see him when he was a toddler but that didn't work out she tried to write to him too but he sent one letter back 'Never talk to me again you are not my mother', Hermione tried to talk him 'round but no use. Hermione is his mother as far as he's concerned.

"Mum, can I go talk to Scorpius?" I hear Zander ask about his friend, Draco's kid.

"Ok but first, go put your trunk on the train."

"Can I go see James?" Roman asks as Zander goes to put his trunk on the train.

"Is Harry here already?"

"Yeah, Uncle Harry and Aunt Emma just got here," Roman answered, "With James, Albus and Lilly, so can I?"

"No, they're looking for us they'll be here in two minutes."

James Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lilly Emma Potter are all Harry and Emma's children. James is 13, Albus 12 and Lilly 10. James is a another mini version of James senior but, he has his own mothers eyes, blue. Albus is much the same as James but has Harry's green eyes and messy brown hair. Lilly has blue/green eyes that are a mix of her parents, straight sandy blond hair and is rather short like her mother.

"Hi guys. How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Hi, we're not bad. Made good timing. Where's Ron and family?"

"Probably late," I answer.

Ron and Lavender then rushed up with 13 year old Hugo, 12 year old Bilius and 10 year old Lilac. All three children have read hair, freckles and brown eyes, Lilac is like her mother but, with red hair and freckles. Hugo and Bilius are exactly like their father, gangly, constantly hungry and stubborn.

"Hugo, Bilius, go get on the train," Lavender ordered.

"You guys should get on there too," Hermione told our six.

"James, Al, get on there too," Emma said.

Each parent gave each of their children a kiss and a hug then all 10 got on the train. We waved goodbye to them and started counting down to the Christmas holidays.

_**A/N I have this thing for large families, sorry if you think it's unbelievable but I am the writer, of course I'll take suggestions just not flames. I've planned three more in this series but, I might change it to two. Sorry, this took longer than planned as I've been real sick for the past couple days. Before I upload the next story I'll post a teaser on this so you know it's coming! **_


End file.
